The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic communication and more particularly to a temperature measurement in electronic devices.
Electronic devices may benefit from accurate temperature sampling. Accurate temperature detection may permit designers of integrated circuit devices to develop control techniques that balance operating speeds with heat dissipation capabilities of the electronic device in order to satisfy ergonomic and device thermal limits.